


"Digging in the dirt", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: Breach of duty is something that a Falleen prince will not accept by anyone around him or his precious niece. The responsible ones will get their punishment. But the lady who helped the child in distress is now at the focus of the master criminal. Who is she? Why are her personal flies guarded like a state secret? And for what reason would the Supreme Chancellor intervene?Time frame: The story takes place about 19 BBY, weeks before Palpatine makes himself emperor.Planet of choice: Coruscant





	"Digging in the dirt", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

**Title: “Digging in the dirt”, a Nagina vignette**

 

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_  
_I'm gonna get ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_  
_I'm gonna get ya get ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_  
_I'm gonna meet ya_  
_One day, maybe next week_  
_I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya_  
_I will drive past your house_  
_And if the lights are all down_  
_I'll see who's around_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_  
_I'm gonna get ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_  
_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_  
_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_  
_I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya_  
_One day, maybe next week_  
_I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya,_  
_And if the lights are all out_  
_I'll follow your bus downtown_  
_See who's hanging out_  
_I'll walk down the mall_  
_Stand over by the wall_  
_Where I can see it all_  
_Find out who ya call_  
_I will drive past your house_  
_And if the lights are all down_  
_I'll see who's around_

 

The evidence is clear. There is no mistake about it. The duty of care and supervision got thoroughly neglected by the two kindergarten teachers, who were in charge during the school excursion to the Galactic Museum. One flirted with a museum watchman and the other one was checking her data pad for private messages.

Your fist comes down on your desk, the sound of it startling your gathered minions. They behave like a bunch of birds, ready to flee the scene.

Normally, you guard your feelings better. As a prince of royal House Sizhran it is your duty to keep up appearances. You have to be a good example of sangfroid, self-control. But so much incompetence annoys you.

You pay a little fortune for Savan’s upbringing here on Coruscant. A glitch like that should not have happened. Not to your precious niece, who attends the Senate kindergarten since the start of the Clone Wars.

“Buy the place!” you command your secretary. Then you lean back in your office chair, intertwining your well-manicured hands. “Then kick the current headmistress out and have her replaced by somebody competent!”

You cease speaking for a while, staring into the Coruscant air traffic that can be witnessed through the panorama window.

Even after the incident at the museum the galaxy went on with its business as usual. The Separatists fought their battles with the Clone troops of the Republic. Speeches and debates were held in the senate. The distress of a little girl did not matter to anyone but you and the kind lady that helped her.

Lost in thoughts, you start tapping your index fingers against your lips.

“A warning example needs to be set here,” you growl to yourself, but loud enough for everybody present to hear.

More plans ripen in your chest.

“Leave those two teachers alone for now! They have been fired straightaway when my complaint came in. Take a week’s time to have the blond one killed in a street robbery!”

“Mistress Perry,” confirms your secretary with a nod.

As if you would care for her name. Or her life. “I want that data pad which seemed to matter more than Savan.”

Your reptile eyes narrow.

“As for the Twi'lek, wait until the morning. Then let her disappear. Jabba the Hutt is always in need of humanoid girls. I want to deepen my positive business relationship with him. If she dies in the process, fine. They never last long, those dancers. Not since he has a rancor to feed.”

Your secretary bows and disappears. A very insightful man. You like to have him around. He gets matters done in a quiet, discrete way. You should give a little raise. He deserves it.

At the door, the tall Muun turns around. “There is a problem though, sir. Concerning the identity of the human woman, who took care of your niece.”

You lean on your desk, your fingers splayed wide on the expensive Wroshyr tree surface. “What problem?” you inquire politely.

The elongated skull tilts a bit. “Not only are her personal files carefully guarded by the Child Protective Services, but as it just occurs, from a much more powerful source.”

You get up from your chair, curiosity pricking you like thousand acupuncture needles. “By whom?”

“Obviously,” his already pale skin seems to lose more colour while he is speaking, “By somebody within the office of the Supreme Chancellor.”

This is unexpected news!

You remain standing, your exquisite robes shining in the afternoon light.

“Do you want me to deepen my research?” asks your secretary.

The kindergarten teacher you saw on the security camera footage looks not like the usual type of concubine. She is pretty much overweight for the average human woman, but you must admit that she has a sweet face. You bet that she also has other treasures to offer as a lover. Who in the most powerful office of the galaxy would protect her privacy? It looks a bit like abuse of authority.

Reckless, you start walking the office, you arms crossed behind your back. The handwoven Vjun tunic whispers softly in your wake.“Who exactly is blocking your request?”

“Several government sources, really. The Republic Strategic Information Service included.”

You press a button on your desk and the holo image of the kindergarten teacher appears, frozen in your most favourite posture. She dries Savan’s tears with a fresh handkerchief.

She does not look like a woman who goes around. Not her. The way she took care of Savan showed you that she is nothing but a professional in her teaching position. Somebody close to the head of state must cherish her for her personality to put the stakes so high.

“Will further investigations cause me any trouble?” you muse.

“That is hard to say, sir. Even though I was discreet, there is an invitation for dinner addressed to you.”

That announcement takes you by surprise. “By whom?”

“It appears that it is from Sheev Palpatine himself.”

You have been trying since years to catch this man’s attention and failed. Now you have it. For an identity check, you have ordered.

“Why have you not informed me about it earlier?” you say to your secretary.

The Muun holds up his data pad. “The invitation came in when I was about to leave the room, sir.”

For this you cannot, will not blame him. You start scanning your office. “Is there any way that the Supreme Chancellor is watching me in here?”

“Negative, sir. You have one of the best security systems available on the black market. But it is a strange coincidence, true.”

You walk around the desk and sink down in your leather chair again. “Answer that invitation immediately!” you order. “When and where am I expected to be?”

“It is actually highly unusual. This invitation is for tonight. The Supreme Chancellor would like you to visit him in private quarters. He will do the cooking as long as you bring along some vintage wine.”

You amplify the teacher’s face. Her eyes are very expressive and so is her smile. Could it be really that the elderly senator has fallen for it?

Sheev Palpatine is known to contact an escort service from time to time and has proven to be very generous to the ladies who went out with him. But you know nothing about his preferences. Not really. There are whispers that he has a long-enduring affair with his senior administrative aid, Sly Moore.

Just thinking about the bald headed Umbaran gives you the creeps. She is the total opposite to the lively, affectionate kindergarten teacher. An ice cube has more emotions than that spectre.

“Whom do you have on the case?” you check.

“Myself, sir. A lot of our sources would not take the job. They seemed scared out of their wits when they gazed at her photo material.”

You should have been informed about it much, much earlier, but your secretary seems to have feared you had much on your mind since Savan was brought back home by her nanny and your best driver. He means well, but he assumes too much at times.

Your focus gets back to the stranger.

“The evidence suggests that they are indeed lovers.” A smile blooms on your face, sending a red glow through your skin. Your pheromones seep into the air all by themselves. “Who would have thought.”

In his youth the Supreme Chancellor had been a good-looking man, not only by human standards. You have seen old holo material. He used to have blazing red hair and an amazing physique. The years in the political arena have truly taken their toll on him.

“Perhaps you bring his youth back to him, you lucky woman!” you praise the holo counterfeit of the brunette, who looks in her late thirties.

Your secretary takes a step forward to bring himself back into your attention. “Shall I continue my investigations, sir?”

“There is only one reason why the Child Protective Services would have a hand in here,” you state.

“She is a juvenile delinquent?”

“Nonsense. They would not let her work in child care and if that was really the case.” Regret fills you, for you have an idea. “That we cannot find her directly means that she spent time in the foster care system.”

Your secretary looks uncomfortable.

Just last month an under-age girl escaped from one of your slave auctions. Her track ended at the office door of Mistress Shift, a notorious Naboo woman. Since then your property was gone without a trace. It was as if she had never existed in the first place.

You run your fingers through your silky pony tail.

“Nowadays Coruscanti seldom notice a distressed child. Especially humans, when it is up to an alien race. But she did. Not because she is trained. I would even go so far that she is familiar with panic and much darker things.”

Those might be far-fetched assumptions, but in your guts you feel that you are right. Something bad seems to have happened to her around Savan’s age. It left an imprint on her and made her the person she is. Helpful, friendly and empathic.

“This is perhaps why old Palpatine wants to protect her from the rainbow press and his political opponents.”

Normally, you prey on the weaknesses of others. But in this case you cannot. This woman was kind to your niece when nobody else was. She even did the right thing and stepped straight to a museum guard, to have Savan’s kindergarten group found. Leaving her own wards with her able colleague.

“Please tell the Supreme Chancellor that I am already engaged in family affairs tonight and that I would like to see him next week. That would suit me much better.”

You need more time to find out more about the woman, who seems to be a guardian angel. Only then you are prepared to meet her lover, who protects her so loyally.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> Cover version of “One way or another” by Until the Ribbon Breaks (2014)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
